King Midas
"Why won't the gods let me die?" - King Midas'' '' Greek Mythology '''Midas or King Midas (in Greek Μίδας) is popularly remembered in Greek mythology for his ability to turn everything he touched into gold after receiving this gift from Dionysus. This was called the Golden touch, or the Midas touch. He first turned a tree and a stone to gold. When he asked for a feast, his food and drink also turned to gold. Then it came to the part where his own daughter Marigold ended up turned to gold. He bears some relation to the historical Mita, king of the Mushki in Western Anatolia in the later 8th century BC. In'' God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Kratos first met with the king on the Canyons of Sorrow, where he was climbing onto a platform, telling the Spartan to leave him alone. Kratos found himself in the caverns under the mountains, surrounded by both waterfalls and pools of hot lava. Kratos, standing on a platform, witnessed a knelt Midas beside the river of lava. There, Midas had a mirage of the River Styx in the Underworld. The very thought of death and confusion made him place his left hand in the lava, which burnt it off, making him run away in agonizing pain. The severed hand turned the river into gold and allowed Kratos passage. After crossing the river of lava, and jumping off rocky platforms, before ending in a fiery grave, he finally came upon a weeping Midas in one of the caves. Ignoring his warnings as he walked towards him, Kratos grabbed Midas, and knocked him unconscious. Having prevented Midas from turning him into gold, Kratos then carried him to the lava falls at the end of a tunnel. After moving past several small hounds and forceably dragging the King along the ground, Kratos slammed his head and threw him onto the edge. With a final plea to the gods from Midas, Kratos threw him into the lava fall, turning the entire stream, and Midas with it, into solid gold. This allowed Kratos to walk and climb on the lava and move on with his quest. Trivia * In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, King Midas was voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * In the demo King Midas is found in a cave in one of the volcanic areas under Atlantis. In the actual game he's found in the Mounts of Aroania miles away from Atlantis. * Not only is King Midas weeping because of the curse, but because he turned his daughter into a gold statue by his own hands. Powers and Abilities Though mortal, King Midas has the ability to turn everything he touches into gold. This includes humans, creatures, objects, and anything else he can touch. Gallery Midas600.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 011.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 010.jpg Rsz snap038.jpg|King Midas midas.jpg Midas_2.jpg midas_circle.jpg god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta-per-psp.jpg|Midas before being thrown in the lava. Video thumb|left|200px Related Pages *God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Characters Category:Enemies